


While You Were Sleeping

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Quite a Proposal, gays in love, gyro is a secret romantic dont let the evil scientist facade fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro spoke again, his voice soft as he lifted his hand. Fenton felt something slide on his finger and Gyro sighed. “I want to marry you.” He breathed out, a confession so quiet that Fenton has to strain to hear him. “I want to be a family with you. I want everything for us.” Gyro threaded his fingers between his own.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> an old request I had stashed in my inbox. Thought now was as good as a time to finish it lol

Fenton loved these moments, these early mornings before the world around them rustled into existence. Before the coffee maker turned on and began brewing Gyro’s morning cups. Before Lil’ Bulb snuck his way into their room to wake them up.

He snuggled closer to Gyro, his face burrowing into the soft feathers of his chest. He heard Gyro chuckle as a hand carded through his hair. Fenton dared not break the spell of tranquility that still drowned him. Of the soft, warm blankets that threatened to bring him back to the blissful world of sleep. 

“You’re cute when you sleep, Fen.” Gyro spoke, his fingers still stroking his hair and the threat of sleep tempted him once more. Gyro was silent once more, his breath steady and Fenton felt like he could drift off. 

And then Gyro spoke again, “I love you so much.” He whispered, his beak pressing against the hair before pulling away. “I never thought I could. Love someone, that is.” His free hand coming out to rub his back. “You have turned my whole world upside down.” 

Another beat of silence. One. Two. Three. 

Gyro spoke again, his voice soft as he lifted his hand. Fenton felt something slide on his finger and Gyro sighed. “I want to marry you.” He breathed out, a confession so quiet that Fenton has to strain to hear him. “I want to be a family with you. I want everything for us.” Gyro threaded his fingers between his own. 

Fenton wanted to scream. To open his eyes right there and kiss Gyro silly. Of course he wanted to marry Gyro. Wanted to be a family with the other man so bad that his heart throbbed at the thought. 

But he resisted. Gyro thought he was sleeping, he didn’t want to break the spell that was over them. 

“It’s not ready yet though.” He continued, his voice still soft as the foreign weight left his finger. “Soon, though.” A beat of silence. And another. “When I can make everything perfect. You deserve perfection.” Gyro nuzzled close, pulling Fenton closer to him, drifting off to sleep. 

Fenton smiled and Let sleep claim him once more. They had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim
> 
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live lol


End file.
